


25. “Go forward, do not stray.”

by Qophia



Series: Qoph's Fictober 2018 [25]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fictober, Gen, Humor, Parent-Child Relationship, Teacher-Student Relationship, Triple Drabble, by which i mean normal relationships, in case that needs clarifying, not creepy abusive shippy ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qophia/pseuds/Qophia
Summary: Tamassran was pulling freshly laundered blankets from a hamper of laundry and tucking them into bunks when she heard a knock on the dormitory doorway.





	25. “Go forward, do not stray.”

Tamassran was pulling freshly laundered blankets from a hamper and tucking them into beds when she heard a knock on the dormitory doorway. Her children were out training, and she wasn’t expecting another delivery, so whoever it was could wait a moment while she finished this task.

“Tama?” The tentative call echoed through the empty room.

She dropped the blanket back into the basket. “Ashkaari?” Walking toward the door, Tamassran was about to ask the child what was wrong when she rounded a bunk to see him standing in the doorway—soaking wet up to mid-chest, mud caking his boots, bramble scratches down his legs and up his arms... and a suspicious smear of reddish purple on the hem of his tunic where fingers might wipe, matched by a missed bit of juice at the corner of his mouth.

The boy gestured at the mud. “I didn’t want to track it onto the clean floor. Ashaad sent me back.”

Tamassran stared pointedly at the purple stain, then met his eyes and crooked a brow.

Ashkaari struggled to maintain a straight face. “‘Go straight to your dormitory,’ he said, ‘do not stray.’ I did not stray, Tama. I did exactly as Ashaad instructed.”

“Of course. I’m sure he meant you should walk a direct line home, coincidentally through a convenient patch of berry bushes and, what, a pond?”

“Streams,” he corrected. “I fell in.”

Tamassran sighed and shook her head, chuckling quietly as she shooed Ashkaari to the baths while she went to retrieve him fresh clothes. Even in the Beresaad, the child’s willingness to follow the letter of the law while ignoring its intentions would be a nightmare. No—while his oncoming adult size was apparent, even more undeniable was the fact that this boy _would_ go to the Ben-Hassrath.


End file.
